


Them

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Petit recueil rassemblant les drabbles Cherik écrits lors de divers ateliers, notamment ceux du Collectif NoName ou de Nanthana14. Pendant ces jeux, on a 7 minutes pour écrire un drabble à partir d'un mot donné par l'un des participants. Ce drabble doit théoriquement faire 100 mots mais une marge d'erreur de plus ou moins 10 % est tolérée, ce qui explique le nombre fouillis de mots au bas du recueil. Par ailleurs, le rating varie d'un drabble à l'autre, allant de tous publics à explicite, prêtez-y attention pour éviter les surprises qui ne correspondraient pas à vos attentes.





	1. Timidité

**Author's Note:**

> Ces drabbles sont mes tout premiers, je n'avais jamais tenté l'exercice auparavant, mais je me suis bien amusé. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Blue Wendigo  
> Rating : K

Qui aurait cru que le grand Erik Lehnsherr se retrouverait un jour paralysé par la timidité ? Oh, on pourrait l’accuser d’être taciturne, désagréable, voire même un tantinet suffisant, mais timide !

Pourtant, en cette belle journée de printemps, Erik se tenait là, debout comme un oublié, à quelques mètres d’un professeur plongé dans un traité au titre à rallonge.

Tandis que son esprit toussait comme une vieille Traban, Lehnsherr tenta de prendre sur lui pour faire taire les battements erratiques de son cœur et déglutit, espérant enfin fondre cette boule de stress.

Faussement absorbé par son ouvrage, Charles retint un sourire. Voir son ami ainsi éperdu faisait naître en lui des pensées bien plus intéressantes que ce philosophe… 


	2. Bleu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Lanae  
> Rating : K

S’il est une chose dont je raffole, Charles, c’est l’immensité céruléenne de tes iris.

Comme j’aime m’y plonger, des heures durant, y sombrer totalement ; me laisser envahir par ce sentiment de sérénité absolue que je ne peux atteindre qu’en m’abandonnant à cette ivresse des profondeurs que seul un fou peut qualifier de périlleuse.

L’euphorie, elle, est bien là cependant et il existe un instant plus sacré que tout autre, un instant où la surface mouvante de cet océan miroitant me transcende d’une manière grandiose.

Cet instant, mon amour, c’est le moment précis où tu t’envoles à mes côtés vers nos cieux azuréens.


	3. Temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par JustPaulInHere  
> Rating : K

D’aucuns disent que le temps vient à bout de toutes choses ; qu’il fane les fleurs, abat les arbres, arase les montagnes et draine les océans.

Qu’il comble les fosses et éventre les continents, cisaillant les roches les plus dures, et qu’il réduit même les diamants en poussière.

Le temps anéantit des civilisations.

Il engendre la vie et il y met fin.

Un jour, il éteindra même le Soleil.

Tout cela est vrai.

Mais il est une chose qui ne ploiera jamais devant lui, mon cher amour.

Mes sentiments sont immuables.

Tu es mon cœur, mon univers et mon tout, Erik, je t’aime.


	4. Mûres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par JustPaulInHere  
> Rating : T

Assis à califourchon sur les hanches d’Erik, Charles plongea la main dans le bol qui trônait sur la table basse et en sortit une pleine poignée de mûres.

Son excitation mal contenue lui fit refermer ses doigts avec une force imprévue, pressant les fruits délicats dont certains laissèrent échapper un sang incarnat qui goutta sur la peau frémissante du roux.

Il en sauva une cependant et promena la mûre encore intacte sur les lèvres rougies par les morsures et les baisers.

La bouche avide s’entrouvrit et, lorsque les dents blanches vinrent saisir le fruit, Charles vint en cueillir la moitié, savourant ce délice acidulé.


	5. Servitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par JustPaulInHere  
> Rating : T

Malgré ses talents de télépathe, il arrivait fréquemment à Charles de perdre les paris, surtout quand il les prenait avec Erik.

Lorsqu’il avait juré qu’il ferait tout ce qu’il voudrait s’il perdait, il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ça.

Depuis trois jours, il se voyait contraint de déambuler dans l’appartement en tenue affriolante tandis que son cher et tendre prenait ses aises partout où il le pouvait.

Charles obéissait aux moindres désirs de son amant qui n’avait alors qu’à solliciter la petite télécommande pour faire tressaillir le télépathe et savourer son expression alors que celui-ci luttait pour conserver ses moyens.


	6. Punition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Nalou  
> Rating : M

« A charge de revanche… »

Le sourire fripon que lui avait lancé Erik à la suite de cette remarque avait fait grincer les rouages de son esprit. A charge de revanche, oui, il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Charles prenait un malin plaisir à le rappeler à son amant tandis qu’il parcourait son corps musclé de la pointe d’une plume, s’attardant sur le nombril puis descendant toujours plus bas…

Savamment maintenu, Erik était bien incapable de se soustraire à son traitement et sa peau s’agitait de frémissements erratiques alors qu’il oscillait entre plaisir intense et détresse absolue.


	7. Douceur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : K

La douceur.

S’il y avait quelque chose, un terme, une phrase, qui pouvait qualifier Charles Xavier aux yeux d’Erik Lehnsherr, c’était bien cela : la douceur.

Elle transpirait de tous ses pores, elle irradiait autour de lui et brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

Ses yeux d’un bleu lagon avaient un pouvoir phénoménal sur l’Allemand.

Dès que leurs regards se croisaient, Erik oubliait tous ses tourments, toute la douleur qui le transperçait, toute la rage qui couvait dans son cœur meurtri.

Quand leurs iris s’arrimaient l’un à l’autre, la tendresse qui émanait du brun l’enveloppait tout entier et le transcendait.


	8. Don

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Lanae  
> Rating : K

Erik avait longtemps été persuadé être victime d’une malédiction.

Lorsque sa mère lui avait été enlevée à Auschwitz, il avait tordu le portail mais ils n’avaient pas été réunis.

Lorsque Shaw lui avait proposé de la sauver en usant de son pouvoir, il n’en avait pas été capable.

Alors, Shaw avait tué sa mère et ce fut seulement là que son pouvoir se déchaîna. Mais pour quoi ? Rien, si ce n’était faire de lui un monstre.

Mais aujourd’hui…

Aujourd’hui, il y avait Charles et Charles lui avait prouvé qu’il restait du bon en lui.

Charles lui avait démontré qu’il possédait un don exceptionnel.


	9. Atmosphère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Lanae  
> Rating : K

Il faisait froid, terriblement froid en ce pâle matin de printemps. Les beaux jours tardaient à venir et les rares boutons déjà formés venaient tout juste de brunir sous les gelées blanches.

Mais au milieu des arbustes pétrifiés et des mares miroitantes allaient deux jeunes hommes qui irradiaient tant de bonheur qu’ils semblaient réchauffer le cœur même de la Terre.

Leur pas se fit dansant et le plus grand fit virevolter son compagnon alors qu’ils passaient sous les branches opalines d’un cerisier surpris par le gel.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un souffle d’air et le baiser qu’ils échangèrent sembla les sublimer.


	10. Misanthrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Lanae  
> Rating : K+

Depuis qu’il partageait sa vie avec Charles – et même bien avant, il fallait le reconnaître – Erik était le premier à admettre que leurs goûts différaient sur plusieurs points.

Il émettait volontiers quelques réserves quant à la garde-robe de son compagnon, notamment l’hiver et principalement parce qu’au bout de la troisième couche, il ne savait plus s’il avait envie de lui ou de le tuer.

Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas.

Charles avait une passion pour le théâtre.

Il s’endormait au cinéma mais il était capable de s’extasier trois heures devant le _Misanthrope_.

Erik en perdait son latin.


	11. Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par BlueWendigo  
> Rating : T

Bien loin de l’idée sage voire coincée que ses fréquentations ou même ses amis proches se faisaient de lui, Charles avait une faiblesse.

Cette faiblesse, c’était la bouche de son amant.

Ce sourire squalide qui ouvrait la porte à tant de possibilités.

Allait-il mordre ?

Ou simplement le couvrir de baisers vaporeux ?

Parfois, il mordait.

Souvent, il se contentait d’aspirer cette chair tendre sans la blesser.

Toujours, la bouche d’Erik le marquait partout où elle passait et quand Charles s’observait dans le miroir, il pouvait détailler chaque étape.

Il adorait ça.

Et c’était cela, sa vraie faiblesse.


	12. Chaotique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Storiesmania  
> Rating : K+

Il existait un terme capable de qualifier leur relation avec force réalité.

Chaotique.

Parce qu’Erik était indomptable.

Parce que Charles avait son caractère.

Souvent, leurs rapports explosaient furieusement ;

Mais, toujours, ils se retrouvaient.

Quoi qu’il arrive, même au bout du monde, Charles et Erik se retrouvaient.

Et alors, c’était comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés.

La passion endiguée éclatait en eux comme le tonnerre au cœur d’un orage.

Ils s’embrassaient et se dévoraient avec une avidité telle qu’ils n’en étaient jamais rassasiés.

Et parfois, souvent, ils se rapprochaient tant qu’ils finissaient projetés aux antipodes.


	13. Jument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Storiesmania  
> Rating : K

Jamais Erik n’aurait imaginé être un jour aussi ridicule.

Cette maudite carne l’avait envoyé mordre la poussière un nombre incalculable de fois et il n’arrivait presque plus à s’asseoir tellement son postérieur le faisait souffrir.

Depuis son tas de sable, il jeta un regard noir en direction de la jeune pur-sang qui semblait se rire de lui en trottant fièrement.

Un éclat de rire clair lui parvint soudain.

Charles.

Le télépathe tendit la main vers la jument grise qui revint docilement vers lui.

« Tu vas y arriver, Erik. Ressent, ne pense pas. Écoute-la et elle t’écoutera. »

Facile à dire...

Le roux grimaça alors qu’il le rejoignait en tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité.


	14. Polochon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par JustPaulInHere  
> Rating : K+

Erik avait un secret.

Un secret qu’il n’avouerait pas même au principal concerné.

A vrai dire…

Erik était accro, mais pas à une quelconque drogue.

Non, Erik était accro à Charles.

Et son addiction avait atteint un seuil critique.

Sans son amant à ses côtés, il subissait des nuits épouvantables.

Il se tournait et se retournait sans jamais parvenir à s’apaiser ;

Et ce, jusqu’à ce qu’il succombe à un sommeil sans rêves qui le laissait encore plus éreinté.

Alors, Erik s’était trouvé un placébo.

Ce n’était pas aussi bien que de demeurer contre Charles.

Mais blotti contre le polochon, Erik parvenait enfin à dormir.


	15. Xyloglotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : K+
> 
> Si d'aventure, vous vous interrogiez sur le sens de **Xyloglotte** nous pourrions résumer cela à l'art de complexifier une phrase en usant de mots improbables mais parlants. Mais si, vous savez, le fameux **Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?** ; eh bien figurez-vous qu'il existe une langue pour ça. Et cette langue, c'est le xyloglotte. 
> 
> Ah et... Alex, pardon, je reconnais que c'était un peu inthalassopotable. Mais dans le fond, je t'aime bien. Je t'assure.

« Certes, Alex est un peu abutyrotomofilogène, mais restons acaséifiques. »

« Avoue qu’il est très autoaudiologophile, Charles. »

« C’est vrai, il a un effet capilloéradicatoire du tonnerre. »

« Et dénominofélinofélinons, il est du genre chirohirsute, j’en deviens ergophobe. »

Le concerné, d’abord flatté de l’attention qu’il suscitait, se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

« Puis il y a ses tendances exjupiteropygicrédules. Aussi. »

« Ouais, sans parler de ses gérontopropulsions prurigineuses dont il nous gratifie à tout bout de champ. »

« Et je le trouve très oculogynécomane avec toi, Raven. »

« Faut reconnaître qu’il est plutôt podoclaste. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félicitations, si vous ignoriez ce qu'était le xyloglotte, à présent, vous êtes versés dans cette langue ô combien magique !
> 
> Si toutefois certains termes restent brumeux, voici le [Dictionnaire](http://www.cledut.net/xylo.htm) dont je me suis servi pour pondre cette chose. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ^_~


	16. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par HaruCarnage  
> Rating : K

On dit souvent que le silence est d’or.

C’est vrai.

Surtout pour eux.

Charles et Erik avaient atteint une complicité telle qu’ils n’avaient nul besoin de paroles.

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec le don de télépathe de Charles ; ils pensaient à l’unisson.

Un simple échange de regards, un sourire... et ils se comprenaient.

Souvent, ils n’avaient même pas besoin de se regarder.

Il leur suffisait de s’effleurer ou de sentir un léger mouvement pour qu’immédiatement la même pensée s’impose à eux comme une évidence.

Cela déroutait énormément leurs amis, mais ce langage était devenu spontané chez les deux amants.


	17. Verger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Hermystic  
> Rating : K

Erik et Charles adoraient flâner entre les pommiers du verger. Sous leurs pas, l’herbe tendre était constellée de pétales blancs et roses et dans l’air flottait un parfum suave de fleurs fraîches, promesses d’autant de fruits savoureux.

L’aube n’était pas encore levée. Pourtant, les deux amants s’égaraient déjà parmi les arbres. Accompagnés par la sérénade du rossignol, ils allaient entre les sombres silhouettes aux fleurs alourdies par la rosée de printemps.

Bras-dessus bras-dessous, Charles et Erik humaient l’air tiédissant qui les englobait tel une bulle protectrice tandis qu’ils atteignaient le cœur du verger.

Ainsi isolés, bercés par la douce torpeur du crépuscule, ils s’enlacèrent, prêts à s’offrir.


	18. Citron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Bebec  
> Rating : M

Contrairement à ce que ses proches imaginaient, Charles n’était pas aussi sage qu’il en avait l’air.

Dès qu’Erik et lui se retrouvaient dans ce monde qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, plus rien d’autre n’existait que leurs deux corps, leur toucher, leurs sensations délicieuses et partagées… et leurs jeux.

Ils adoraient jouer. Surtout avec la nourriture.

La chantilly et la glace trônaient au sommet de leur liste d’aliments coquins et, ce soir-là, Charles testait un nouveau parfum.

A demi allongé sur Erik qui retenait son souffle, il promena sa cuiller à quelques millimètres de la peau frémissante, semant çà et là de minuscules gouttes dorées.


	19. Capitaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : K

Pensif, le télépathe se tenait un peu en retrait. Un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres, il observait les nouvelles recrues de l’année. Certaines d’entre elles l’avaient bousculé dans leur hâte de se mettre en rang devant leur supérieur, d’autres s’étaient même laissées aller à l’insulter.

A présent que les bleus étaient tous sagement alignés, il s’avança et vint se placer aux côtés du capitaine son amant. D’une caresse mentale, il le salua. D’un sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur, il jaugea les jeunots.

« Qu’en pensez-vous, capitaine Lenhsherr ? »

Erik sourit.

« Le sang chaud et la tête vide, mon colonel. »


	20. Ordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : K

Ordinaire. Ce mot sonnait si péjoratif à ses oreilles ! Pourtant, certains jours, Charles aurait vendu père et mère pour être, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, un homme ordinaire. Avec des préoccupations ordinaires, des compétences ordinaires…

Seulement, Charles était un génie. Rares étaient les Q.I. qui avoisinaient le sien et très peu le dépassaient et Charles s’ennuyait souvent des gens et de leurs centres d’intérêt.

Mais par-dessus tout, Charles était télépathe et c’est pourquoi il aurait tout donné pour ne pas l’être, parfois. Faire taire ces voix qui l’assaillaient, ces hurlements, ces joies et ces peines qui ne lui appartenaient pas.


	21. Ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : T

Il est un secret que ni Charles, ni Erik n’avoueront jamais.

Leurs jeux ne cessent de se repenser, leurs fantasmes d’évoluer.

Les soirs d’été, quand la chaleur s’attarde et que les draps sont moites,

La paroi de papier se dresse, la lampe s’allume et Charles prend place.

Tantôt vêtu, tantôt nu, il ondule, se courbe et se tord,

Se donne tout entier aux yeux gris-bleus de son amant.

Avec lui, Beethoven ou Debussy.

Ensemble, ils se meuvent et Erik se languit.

Les ombres chinoises que le corps splendide dessine sur le papier le saisissent.

Le souffle coupé, il les détaille.


	22. Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : M

Les yeux couverts d’un bandeau de velours, Charles retint son souffle.

Il sentit Erik prendre chacune de ses mains pour embrasser ses paumes et mordiller ses doigts tandis qu’il nouait d’autres rubans autour de ses poignets.

Désormais attaché à la tête de lit, Charles frémit. Il ne voyait pas Erik et il était hors de question d’user de ses pouvoirs pour tricher…

Chacun des gestes du métallokinésiste était une délicieuse surprise et quand Charles s’attendait à une morsure, le baiser qui arrivait était aussi léger qu’un papillon alors que les dents le pinçaient quand il se préparait à la douceur.


	23. Ceinture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : M

Charles eut alors ce sourire si charmeur et se rapprocha au point de presque l’embrasser. Il caressa les lèvres fines de son souffle chaud et les sentit s’ouvrir comme des fleurs au soleil, cherchant à piéger ce baiser volatile sans que Charles l’y autorise. Voir Erik dans une telle détresse était délicieusement excitant et le brun avait bien l’intention d’en profiter… Ses lèvres incarnates glissèrent le long de la mâchoire jusqu’à la gorge tendre qu’il mordilla du bout des dents, juste assez fort pour le faire gémir, pas assez pour qu’il souffre.

Une pression. Un chuintement. La ceinture se resserrait.


	24. Tentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes  
> Rating : M

S’il existait une chose en laquelle Erik était passé maître, c’était faire perdre la tête à Charles. Et l’idéal pour cela était qu’il ne le touche point. Car là était tout le supplice du télépathe. Alors, Erik se plaisait à penser. Il pensait avec efficacité et précision car il savait que Charles les voyait, ces terribles images de toutes ces choses délicieusement innommables qu’il brûlait de lui faire subir une fois le soleil couché et les masques tombés. Tout le jour, Erik se jouait de Charles qui ne pouvait que rêver en attendant la nuit où il succomberait avec délectation…


	25. Sucette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mot donné par BlueWendigo  
> Explicite • Smut

Allongé entre les cuisses nerveuses de son délicieux amant, Charles inspira profondément l’odeur sauvage de sa peau dorée. Les muscles se laissaient voir par transparence, il les suivit de la pointe de sa langue et glissa jusqu’à la base du membre dressé tout contre son visage. Les yeux clos, il apprécia son contact chaud et le caressa de sa joue tendit qu’il remontait vers le gland. Là, il ouvrit des yeux gourmands qu’il leva vers Erik qui, alangui, le dévorait des siens. Sans baisser ses yeux aux reflets lascifs, il se mit à lécher avec effronterie la friandise ainsi offerte…


End file.
